You Want To Do What?
by kristina.benoit.1
Summary: Ally is abused by her step dad, so she runs away. With no way to contact her cousin, who is currently in Africa, she goes to extreme measures. Maybe Austin Moon, the quietest kid in school, can keep her hidden for a week. Written by: Todd-The Human.
1. You Want To DO What?

**Hey guys! I know some of you are upset, because I haven't updated in a while. I'll update tomorrow. :p**

**Well, this is a new story written by Todd-The Human! Hope you like it!**

**Disclaimer: He doesn't own Austin and Ally.**

* * *

I let out a sigh of relief as the school bus comes to a sudden halt, a slight jerk letting me know I'm close to home. With all the arrogant jerks at my school who are always trying to make a fool out of me or some other poor unfortunate soul, it's a real relief to get home, and on a Friday too. Yes, a whole weekend of no wedgies, swirrlies, or getting crammed into my locker or worse, the trashcan.

"Mr Moon." The bus driver announces. Nervously I stand up, taking my backpack with me. Now this is it, just need to get off the bus without-CRASH! My face smacks the floor after tripping over Dallas' propped out foot.

"...Humiliating myself." I mumble with my face against the ground. Come on Austin, pull yourself together now.

"Wow, you're such a clumsy dumb ass." Dallas states. I glance up to see him smirking. I just have to ignore him. I stand up, wiping myself off before making my way to the front of the bus. I let out a slight groan as I exit the buss, rain pouring and I still have to walk two blocks just to get to my house.

"Is there any way I can get you to drop me off at my house, I'll pay you?" I try bribing to Betty the bus driver, already soaking and I haven't even been out a full minute. She smirks similarly to the way Dallas did early, closing the bus door before driving off leaving me alone in the rain.

"If I get kidnapped, I'll sue." I yell at the bus as at disappears over the hill. "Well..." I say to myself as I use my backpack to shield myself from the rain. "This sucks."

After walking for about five minutes, I catch the sound of an engine. Starting to become paranoid, I pick up the pace. I glance over my shoulder and see a white van coming down the street. Oh God, not the white van! I've seen Taken, and the one movie with Denzel Washington, and I'm pretty sure an evil white van are in both those movies. Well, I think so at least?

As the van comes closer, I'm within 20 feet from my house. With my adrenaline going, and my heart pumping, I make the smartest move known in the history of mankind...

I RUN FOR MY LIFE! Quickly trying to get home, I push my feet to their limits. I run so fast I think I could out run Usain Bolt right about now. Making it to my house, I thank the almighty... my legs.

I watch as the van cruises down the street before taking a turn. "I made it." I breath out, completely out of breath. I made it home alive and safe.

With all the drama over I dig through my pockets searching for my key to the house. With my luck, no key. I walk over to the window of the kitchen, seeing that I left the key on the table. Of course.

I head to the back to get the spare key hidden in the shed, but something catches my attention. Foot prints in the mud and the gate slightly open. Alerted and ready to call the cops I pull out my cell phone. But as I begin to dial my phone, I hang up and put it back in my pocket. I can do this by myself, no need calling the cops. Like a true detective I follow the footprints which lead me too... the shed. Oh come on, seriously?

As I begin to debate rather or not go in, the door opens throwing me off guard and someone crashes into me, taking us both to the muddy ground. At first I was in total shock, and so was the snooper, who was laying on top of me. I quickly open my eyes, which lock into the strangers deep... big... beautiful... brown eyes! Oh my gosh!

"Ahhhhhhhhhh!" I scream, before the stranger puts her hand on my mouth to silence me.

"Shhhh... he'll find me." She warns. I still look at her terrified.

"I'll take my hand of your mouth if you promise to be quiet." I nod, liking the idea.

"Ahhhhhhhhhh-" I scream instantly.

"Stop that." She whispers harshly, slapping her hand back on my mouth.

I pull her hand off of my mouth. "Well you asked for it you snooper."

"I'm not a snooper. What are you, five?" She questions me with an "Are you insane?" type of look .

"No, I'm fourteen actually." I inform her, but then get back on topic. "So if you're not a snooper, what exactly are you doing here? And who are you?" I ask, gazing around the soaking backyard. I stand up, offering a hand, which she accepts. No standing she explains.

"I'm Ally." She smiles softly, but soon it disappears. "I need help.." she says ashamed.

"Well, with what?" I ask her kindly as I grab the key in the shed.

She tells me, and asks for a huge favor.

My jaw just simply drops."You want me to do WHAT?!"

* * *

**Well, I hoped you liked it! Please review and follow Todd-The-Human.**

**~Kristina B.**


	2. Can I Really Pull This Off?

**Hey! Guess who's back with a new chapter! Todd wrote this chapter! So, please follow and favorite him if you like what you read!**

**Anyway, we hope you like it! Please review!**

**~Todd and Kristina.**

* * *

"I'm Ally." She smiles softly, but soon it disappears. "I need help.." she says ashamed.

"Well, with what?" I ask her kindly as I grab the key in the shed. Hmm... Ally? The name seemed slightly familiar, but from where?

"Okay, please here me out..." she begs as she looks me softly. "My dad's... well he's been abusing me. So I ran off and now he's after me," maybe that was him in that creepy white van earlier? I knew I sensed evil from it. "...so I need a place to stay-" I cut her off there.

"So you want me to keep you hidden for how long?" I ask, cutting to the chase, gaining a smile from her. I guess she was expecting a no?

"Just one week-"

"One Week?" I ask her in disbelief, and shock. " I can't keep you for an entire week." I say truthfully. If my mom knew I had a girl over she would kill me, but if she found out I was trying to smuggle one in for a whole week? Not only would she murder me, but she would bring me back from the dead and do it again.

"Oh," she says sadly as she does her best to mask it with a fake smile. "I was asking a lot as it was, but thank you anyway." She thanks me as she walks out the gate, going back into the cold rain and darkness known as the world.

Wait, what am I doing? She's going to get hurt out there. Quickly, I run after her. "Ally, wait!" I call out as I run up behind her, grabbing her wrist. "You can stay here." She gives me a sincere smile with a tight hug, followed by at least a dozen 'Thank you's".

"I mean come on, what can possibly go wrong?"  
_

"Oh boy..." I cringe, looking at all the mud we've tracked into the spotless house. Well... use-to-be spotless house at least. "Okay, this is the plan," I say as I take off my muddy high tops. "Go upstairs, the first door you walk into is the bathroom. Their are clean towels in the cabinets, and soap and hair products on the shelves. Now, go clean yourself off will ya." I instruct her. She shoots me a smile, wow I'm good at making her smile. I guess it just comes natural.

"Thanks, Austin." She says gratefully before walking up the steps... Wait? "How do you know my name?" I ask, catching Ally right before she closes the bathroom door. "We're in math class together." She answers before closing the bathroom door.

So that's how I know Ally? Well, it's hard to remember anyone from nap class... I mean math class as a rule.

After a few minutes I hear the shower going. Good to know she's getting help rather than my previous idea of leaving her out in the dark.

With everything going smoothly in the house, I find some of my moms old cloths, which I inform Ally of from outside the bathroom, leaving them by the door. I head to my room and get some clean cloths for myself, then I head to my moms bathroom. Quickly, I take a shower and change into my clean outfit. A loose white t-shirt with a batman logo on it, along with my black sweatpants and socks.

I head out of my moms room with my dirty cloths to see Ally's already done with the bathroom. Wow, she's fast. I walk downstairs and see the brunette sitting on the couch, downstairs being mud free. I quickly drop of Ally's and my cloths off in the laundry room, then I meet up with her in the living room, I sit next to her to see she has a picture in her hand.

"Where are they?" She asks, looking at a picture of my parents and me as a little kid. I crack a small smile, looking at the picture from the good old days.

"Mom's out of town, and my dad's in California... Their divorced." I admit, but then push the bad memories away. "Do you wanna play Mario?" I ask, bringing up my favorite game. Ally smiles while giving me a new look, a good look.

"I would love too."

Ally was pretty shocked when she saw that I meant Super Mario 64. It took me a whole eight and a half minutes to convince her that this 'Classic' was a hundred times better than the side scroller on the WII. And when I finally got it on, It took only three minutes to get the girl hooked. Yes, she became as addicted to it as my elementary school friend Dez was to snorting pixie sticks. During the game, I explained to her as we took turns what the plan was since my mom would be home tomorrow. We threw ideas back and forth until it was full proof.

Ally dozed off with her head propped on my shoulder, and for the rest of the night until I too dozed off while playing Mario, one question stayed in my head.

Can I really pull this off?

* * *

**Hope you liked it! Tell us what you think, please review!**

**~T and K.**


	3. Important News

Hey guys, this is Todd. Kristina is going threw a rough patch in her life so she won't be on Fanfiction for a while.  
If you enjoy this story, you can find it on my account Todd-The-Human. I will be continuing this story, and I will be stretching out the chapters. 


End file.
